I Will Not Say Goodbye
by Aaron M. Jones
Summary: Is loosely based on the song by Danny Gokey, which I do not own. Some one in Alex's life is taken away and into the next. Who will it be, Read and review to find out who .
1. A Lifetime Ago

It had all just happened, everything happened just so fast and she couldn't even lift a finger, she just couldn't. She thought being a wizard was a good thing, but now she finally came to realize it was really a curse in disguise and she hated it . What good can a wizard do if they can't use magic to help those who need it most. Yes she Used magic on Harper all through Harper's life and tried to help her cope by reinacting all the memories without the use of magic, which did not bode well, in the end everything worked out fine and dandy though. She still couldn't help but feel this pain, the pain she felt of a broken heart. She thought losing Mason was bad, but what had just happened was even worse than that. Why, was the question that plagued her heart, but her mind was on how it happened. What could she honestly have done to stop it from happening. Could she use a time traveling spell, No. It was to risky all she could do was remember the beginning, before all of it happened. All those good times, all those memories made...It made her want to smile, but all she could do was just cry. The cold rain soon hid her tears away as she just stood there watching from a distance at the Funeral going on around her. She just would not be a part of it, she could not, the pain was to horrible for her to bear. She didn't not want to feel this way, the feeling of losing someone that close to her. The rain showed no comfort in her situation yet some how it helped ease the pain a little. Something about the rain, the sky and everything the universe held. What made that so special, Heaven was just a word to her, nothing more and nothing less and in her eyes god was a coward. She soon backed away from the steel gate of the funeral yard, and walked off. She just shook her head, and let out a small sigh.

Part One- Again the Beginning Begins

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, birds were chirping there song of joy while The nice, cool breeze filled the sky. It was too beautiful not to be outside, but Alex stayed inside any way taking her pillow placing it over her head to get the singing birds out of her head. All she wanted to do was just sleep, and the chirping made it impossible for her and she threw the pillow to the window which was some how open and landed on Justin's head. "Hey Alex, watch where you throw it next time,'' he spoke loud enough for her to hear. "Oh give it a rest will you."  
"No I won't cause I can tell you're really not." Justin chuckled a bit. "You know her she'll find a way, she always does," Max replied to this statement. Justin couldn't help but agree and shook his head a bit. That was something Justin always hated about her, ever since the vacation in Hawaii. "Well you know something, max I'm thinking I have an idea. Watch." Justin looked around to see if poeple were walking by and saw no one and pulled out his wand. "Watch and learn, little bro..watch and learn." With a few wrist movements, began to speak again. "Topsy, turvey make Alex's bed Curvy and spin turn, round and round from ceiling to ground." Alex soon felt her bed jolt and move like an egg beater, as she grabbed onto her sheets tightly as it began to spin faster, making her feel a bit sick to her stomache and she yelled out as loud as she could. "OKAY JUSTIN, I GET IT..I'M UP ALRIGHT, I'M GETTING UP NOW. MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE."  
"This bed, my sister don't it drop...make this bed come to a complete stop." The bed soon stopped and Alex soon sat up, her hair all in a mess, but still looked beautiful anyway. With a few flicks of her wand, her hair was straightened and fully dressed, came down in a storm her feeting hitting the floor hard. She walked out the door and stood in front of Justin, facing him."What gave you the right to do that, You've never messed with me like that, why now, huh?"  
"you're wrong Alex, remember the time you thought me and Harper were dating, you tried to seperate us just cause we like the same things. I got you back then, what makes this any different." Alex just huffed at his face and before she stormed off, spoke to him again. "you know what, one of these days..You won't know when but I am going to get you and you not even know it, so HA."  
"Ooohh, I'm so scared." Alex turned and flicked her hair into his face and went back inside.

Part Two - It Was Just An Accident

Alex was working her shift at the Shop that Monday after school which made Justin smile cause he knew something and wouldn't tell her what it was and it made her mad. What could he have over her, just what she wondered. She couldn't help but have this feeling in the pit of her stomache that she was about to get in trouble again like she usually does. Ever since the Loss of Mason, she learned alot about the heart, the necklace around her neck was nothing more but a momento now. She had also learned about caring and being responsible , Mason had shown her that. She went back to wiping off the table she started on, while Max came walking in. "You're working, oh my goodness every body, Alex is working." Jerry and Theresa soon stopped and dropped orders they had in their hands, watching their daughter actually work. "look honey, our daughter really is growing up." Jerry said to his beautiful wife.  
"Yes she is, I can't believe it. Before to long she could get married and have a family of her own." Theresa said as she soon began to cry in front of him.  
"Don't cry Honey, that won't be for a while anyway, she's only 17 years old. She can get married when she is in her fourties."  
"Mom, dad can I go now my shift is over I promised harper i'd meet her at the mall."  
"Do you have you're homework done, young lady?"  
"What homework ?"  
"You know your school work." Justin soon walked in and went up to them. "Hey mom and dad, you mind if I got meet Zeke at the arcade I kinda promised him."  
"Is your school work done, young man."  
"Yes Dad, it is."  
"Alright son, you may go...Alex upstairs now and do your school work."  
"But dad, I promised Harper I would be there."  
"I'm sorry Honey, you are going to have to break it." Alex walked off away from him and up the stairs and to her room, and for the second time in her life opened a book and began to read it. She didn't read very far, she only made it part way through the first chapter until she fell asleep on her bed. Alex began to twist and turn on her bed, her arms and legs kicking and screaming. Theresa soon Heard her daughter scream and hurried to her room, and saw something she did not want to see...Max bleeding. and Alex standing over him, her hands dripping with his blood." I'm sorry mom, I'm real sorry. It was an accident I swear. I really was studying until I fell asleep...the next thing I know, I saw max bleeding. Please, believe me mom. I love him, h..h..h..e's M..m...m..y B..r...o..t...h..e...r," she said in her sobbing, tears pouring out of her eyes. I have no Idea how it happened." She went up to her mother wanting comfort, but she just pushed Alex away for now." It's alright honey, I believe you...I do. Just get your self cleaned up, okay." Alex just stayed in the shower for almost the rest of the night, just crying as the water poured down on her body while the rest of the family took Max to the hospital. Max was taken right away, by the hospital staff and Max's doctor, Doctor Malcolm checked him out. for two hours, the doctor studied his condition, and had to operate quickly."Nurse, can you go get the Russo family please. Tell them I'll be out shortly."  
"Yes doctor." Dr. Malcolm came out of surgery and stood in front of Jerry and Theresa. "Max is going to be just fine, it was not a serious flesh wound but He did have a hairline facture to his right arm. I want to see him back here, in 8 months but you can take him home tomorrow."  
"Thank you Doctor," they both spoke in unison.


	2. Beginning Of The End

Part Three - Don't Forget About Me

Alex couldn't help but think about that night, her hands covered in Max's blood. That was a year ago, today. That was something she could never forget, how could she forget. She still carried that image around inside her head, yet her heart was slowly ripping from the inside, tearing away at her like pieces of torn paper. She was just so glad to see that he was alright now, his arm had healed nicely. But Justin held a grudge against his sister, giving her the blame for it. She broke down in front of him, something he thought he would never see. It was now alex's 19th birthday, but it wasn't much of a party for her, because Justin would not speak to her, and she wished he did. She hoped he would say something to her, something that would get them talking again. "Justin, go over and apologize to your sister, it's her birthday please don't ruin it," Theresa said to him.  
"No mom, I won't..I can't. She is dead to me, that's not my sister. Alex will always be Alex she won't change and I know it, so why bother." Jerry soon looked to his son with a serious, disgusted tone to his face, making Justin get up and say something to her. "Okay dad, I get it..I'll go talk to her, but I won't listen." Alex turned as she saw Justin come up to her and sat down on the couch next to her. "Harper, do you mind while I talk to my sister alone."  
"Sure Justin, I'll be just right over there if you need me." She pointed out to the fridge and went to it, opening it for a glass of drinkable spring water.  
"Why do you hate me so much, ?" she said, with tears in her eyes that he could feel touch his heart.  
"Alex, I don't hate you.. I do love you, but you are making this so hard, put it back to rest please. These are only the memories that you remember not us. Me, mom, dad and Max are still alive out there in the real world. It's you, don't you remember, you have to. It wasn't Max that was bleeding that night, it was you. You have to remember it. He tried to save you. You fell asleep and a couple of burglars broke in through your open window. it was 3 in the morning when you woke up, hearing the noise. If it wasn't for you, Max would have been dead, you sacrificed your self for him. I know cause I watched it all from my room, I was too scared to do something about it, but you weren't. I admire you for it, your bravery and your courage. I still think about it everyday, so does mom, dad and Max. Max is the one always constantly questioning himself, why you when it should have been him. "  
"I'm sorry Justin, I am. I am remembering it now, just vividly though. I just want you to do something for me alright?"  
"what do you want me to do, Alex." She put her hand over his chest, placing it on his heart and said the words she'd being wanting to say to him. "Don't forget about me."  
"I won't forget you, you will always stay my heart, and everybody else's I'll make sure of that."  
"So you know Justin, I WILL NOT SAY GOODBYE." She soon smiled up at him, and hugged him lovingly and soon the rest of them faded away as reality soon caught up.

EPILOGUE

Justin, Jerry, Theresa and Max stood over Alex's stone of marble, while the preachers words gave hardly no comfort under the pouring rain. Their tears hid neath the drops of rain water, trying to show their bravery like she did. The stone soon read" R.I.P. Here Lies: ALEX RUSSO LOVING DAUGHTER, CARING SISTER...A GIRL, A WOMAN AFTER HER MOTHERS HEART. Born July 22,1992 - Died July 2011. Justin soon turned his head to see a figure out in the distance, and saw it smile at him. And he touched his heart, knowing that the figure watching them was none other than Alex herself. Her beautiful wings soon spread wide open and brightly glown light shone around her. She soon finally gained her wings, flying toward to the heavens above her . "I WILL NOT SAY GOODBYE," Justin whispered as he looked up to the heavens above him and smiled himself. "I will just say Hello, again." The Russo family was never going to be the same again, and Justin kept his promise to her.


End file.
